Tenshi
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: Uma tarde promissora, sentimentos escondidos e uma declaração. Hanako não tinha dúvidas de que ela era seu anjo. - Akira/Hanako


**Katawa Shoujo não me pertence, mas a Rin e a Akira sim, só que não.**

**Boa leitura!~**

* * *

Dizem que quando se passa por uma experiência onde se fica entre a vida e a morte, você começa a ver e ouvir coisas inexplicáveis - algumas pessoas afirmam ver fantasmas, algumas dizem que escutam vozes... Hanako poderia se considerar uma dessas pessoas.

Mas não eram fantasmas que ela via, nem vozes.

— Gosta desse sabor? — Akira perguntou, olhando para a garota ao seu lado.

— S-Sim... Gosto de baunilha. — Hanako a respondeu, sorrindo timidamente.

Talvez, se não soubesse que Akira era uma pessoa de verdade, diria que via anjos. Também tinha Lilly e Hisao, que eram grandes amigos e que a tratavam muito bem também, mas não poderia dizer que eram como Akira.

— É claro que uma cerveja sairia melhor, mas não quero ser presa por aliciar menores — A loira riu, não se importando com alguns olhares na sua direção.

Hanako abaixou um pouco o rosto, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso. Estava alegre. Eram poucos os momentos onde podia ficar a sós com a mais velha, então os aproveitava ao máximo. Não que não gostasse da presença dos outros amigos... Mas, certas horas, preferia ficar apenas com Akira.

— Acho que minha irmã gosta do Hisao — Akira comentou, terminando seu sorvete e jogando o potinho num lixo — É estranho. Apesar dos dois combinarem, eu vejo ela com alguém mais... Ativo. Como a Shizune.

Então Akira riu com sua piada novamente... Mas dessa vez, ganhou uma risada de Hanako - baixa, mas já era alguma coisa.

— Não acho que as duas combinariam muito... Faltaria comunicação — Hanako sorriu com sua piada, fazendo a outra rir também. Mas deixou o seu sorriso cair um pouco ao se lembrar de outras coisas... — C-Como você e seu namorado estão?

— Quem? Ah... Meu namorado... — Akira falou, um pouco confusa — Estamos bem... É, muito bem... — Ela sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Hanako percebeu algo que a deixou um pouco intrigada. Porque Akira tinha ficado nervosa com a pergunta?

— Algum problema...? — Ela perguntou, preocupada. Será que tinha falado algo de errado?

— N-Não, só... Me pegou de surpresa com a pergunta — Então a outra riu, um pouco nervosa.

— A-Ah... Desculpa... Por tocar no assunto... E-Eu não falarei mais sobre isso — Hanako falou, terminando seu sorvete e jogando o potinho fora.

Ficou olhando pra baixo durante alguns segundos, ansiosa. Será que eles tinham terminado e a outra só queria distrair a cabeça? Será... Será que ela estaria consigo naquela hora apenas para tirar o ex-namorado do pensamento?

— Não tenho um namorado — Akira falou, quebrando o silêncio. Hanako, um pouco surpresa, a olhou — Lilly disse que eu precisava ter uma vida social, que não podia apenas me importar com o trabalho e mais um monte de besteira.

Então Akira correspondeu o olhar de Hanako, fazendo a garota corar um pouco. A mais velha sorriu, então, achando aquela reação fofa.

— M-Mas... Isso quer dizer que... Que você não gosta de alguém?

— Não é obrigatório gostar de alguém, Hanako. — A mais velha respondeu, levantando a sobrancelha. Um pouco envergonhada, a mais nova desviou o olhar, abaixando a cabeça.

Para ela, era algo que nunca pode evitar. Durante a infância, sim, mas porque nunca parou para reparar nas outras pessoas. No orfanato, gostou de um menino, mas ele foi adotado em pouco tempo. E quando entrou para a Yamaku, bem...

— Mas, sim, eu gosto de alguém.

...Tinha Akira. No começo, sim, teve uma pequena queda por Lilly, mas não foi nada comparado ao que sentiu quando se aproximou de Akira. A irmã de sua melhor amiga foi a única pessoa que Hanako sabia que não perguntaria de suas cicatrizes.

— Gosta...? — A garota perguntou, um pouco desanimada.

— Sim. Mas por vários problemas, não podemos ficar juntas. — A mais velha falou, respirando fundo e encostando as costas no banco.

— J-Juntas? É u-uma...

— Sim, é uma menina, uma pessoa do sexo feminino. Você não tem problema com isso, certo? — A outra perguntou, com um pouco de medo e ansiedade na voz.

— N-Não, eu só fiquei um pouco... Surpresa — Hanako sorriu timidamente, sem graça — Mas porque vocês não podem ficar juntas?

— Primeiro de tudo: eu não tenho tempo pra manter um relacionamento. Eu trabalho muito... Provavelmente acabaria passando mais tempo no trabalho do que com ela — Hanako levantou a cabeça, assentindo e dizendo para a outra continuar — Também... Não sei se ela gosta de mim, ou se gosta de mulheres...

— Vocês não são próximas? P-Poderia perguntar a ela... — A garota falou, sua voz abaixando um pouco no final da frase.

— Eu não sei bem dizer se somos próximas — Akira riu, um pouco distraída em seus pensamentos — Ela... Tem outros problemas, mas não acho que isso venha ao caso. Bem, e você? Gosta de alguém?

A pergunta fez as bochechas de Hanako ganharem mais cor. Ela olhou para a mais velha e abriu a boca algumas vezes, apavorada. Simplesmente não sabia o que responder!

— B-Bem... S-Sim, eu g-gosto de alguém, e-eh... — A garota sussurrou, desviando o olhar.

— É mesmo? Quem é o Don Juan? — Akira perguntou, apoiando o braço no banco e sorrindo.

— É... É você.

Então veio o silêncio. Era isso... Hanako tinha conseguido confessar seus sentimentos. Agora provavelmente escutaria um "desculpa, mas eu não sinto o mesmo por você" e pronto, tudo acabaria.

— _Eutenhoqueiragora_ — Ela falou um pouco mais alto, se levantando do banco e começando a correr.

Mas antes que pudesse ir muito longe, sentiu Akira segurando seu pulso. Ainda não tinha coragem de olhar para ela.

— Hanako, por favor, olhe pra mim.

— E-Eu... Eu não q-quero...

— Por favor?

Hanako engoliu em seco. Não queria encarar os olhos da outra e ver pena - sim, porque era o sentimento que a mais velha sentiria por ela agora. Ao pensar nisso, a garota sentiu seus olhos arderem, e apesar de tentar, não conseguiu evitar o choro.

— Vem cá... — Então Akira a abraçou — Você tem que parar de tomar conclusões precipitadas... Sabe, tem outros problemas que me separam da garota que eu gosto. — Então respirou fundo, começando a mexer nos cabelos da outra — Ela é menor de idade... É amiga da minha irmã... — Hanako apertou os olhos, com vergonha. Não podia ser... — Ela está na minha frente agora.

Então a garota apertou mais o abraço. Era difícil de acreditar, mas Akira também gostava dela. Não sabia como... Mas ela gostava. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso no seu rosto. Afastou um pouco o rosto, olhando para a outra, e abriu mais um pouco o sorriso.

— V-Você está falando sério...? — Então Akira assentiu a cabeça, aproximando o rosto do da outra e dando um beijo em sua cabeça.

— Porque não estaria? — Então sorriu, fazendo a outra abaixar o rosto e sorrir ainda mais. Estava tão feliz... — Vamos, tenho que te levar para a Yamaku.

Então Akira segurou a mão da garota, e as duas foram andando em direção à escola. Hanako não tinha coragem de levantar o rosto e olhar para a mais velha, então se manteve olhando para o chão.

O caminho todo para a Yamaku foi silencioso. Até Akira, que sempre tinha algo pra falar, preferiu permanecer em silêncio. Não tinha nada que as duas pudessem falar para preencher aquele silêncio constrangedor, mas bom. Estranhamente bom.

— Então... Chegamos — Akira falou assim que chegaram no portão. Já estava um pouco tarde.

— Obrigada por hoje... — Hanako falou, levantando um pouco o rosto.

— Não precisa ficar com vergonha de olhar pra mim — A outra falou, rindo.

Então elas se abraçaram com força. Com ou sem sentimento, Akira tinha uma vida e Hanako também, elas precisavam se despedir. Aquela tarde tinha sido apenas uma distração da vida que elas tinham.

— Sairemos de novo esse final de semana, ok? — Akira perguntou, ouvindo um "ok" baixo da mais nova.

Quando Hanako afrouxou um pouco o abraço e fez menção de soltá-la, foi surpreendida pela outra. Akira colocou sua mão no rosto da outra delicadamente e selou os seus lábios. Surpresa, Hanako fechou os olhos com força e apertou um pouco as mãos no ombro da outra, retribuindo o beijo. E assim que se separaram, recebeu um sorriso de Akira.

— Até mais, Hanako. — Então acenou e se virou, entrando no seu carro.

Hanako acenou de volta, esperando ela sair para entrar na escola. E enquanto ia para o seu dormitório, passou a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios.

Sim... Akira era definitivamente um anjo. O anjo de Hanako.

* * *

**Acho que a primeira coisa que eu pensei quando vi a Akira com a Hanako foi que elas eram um casal perfeito. E na rota da Lilly, eu acabei formando um headcanon: a Hanako era "o namorado" da Akira que ninguém conhecia.**  
**Bem, enfim... É isso. Reviews, sim? o3o**


End file.
